Category talk:Social media
can connect social networking services to wikis Problem: Social network sites are booming. However, the content lacks archived durability. Therefore, personal investments to social networking sites do not retain timeless value. In days, if not hours, content at social media sites becomes nearly worthless. can help to keep value for the person and their statements. Problem, social media networking sites are more of a success in business and with the arts, not with sports. Athletes and coaches are presently not attracted to the social media sites for a number of reasons. But, can help the sports world get into wikis and into social media sites. * Classmates.com (founded in 1995), focusing on ties with former school mates. * SixDegrees.com (founded in 1997), focused on indirect ties. Immensely popular but was not profitable. Closed. * Epinions.com, (founded in 1999) The wiki framework has a form of social networking within its core. Each editor has a username and opportunity to create a bio page. Plus, each user has a discussion page. With social networking sites, user profiles are created. Messages sent to users within a “friends list.” Other members could be sought out who had similar interests to yours in their profiles. Trust-based and friend-based social networks shows who is "friends" with whom. Plus, users get more control over content and connectivity. * Friendster (Google tried to acquire in 2003) * MySpace. By 2005, MySpace, emergent as the biggest of them all, was reportedly getting more page views than Google. * Facebook (emergence in 2004, and open to non US college community in 2006) became the largest and fastest growing site in the world, not limited by particular geographical followings. Social networking began to flourish as a component of business internet strategy around March 2005 when Yahoo launched Yahoo! 360°. * Friends Reunited edit As of October 2008, more than 200 social networking sites use existing and emerging social networking models. This count excludes niche and vertical social networks such as Ning and KickApps. * KickApps (offers a niche social network structure) Social networks connect people at low cost; this can be beneficial for entrepreneurs and small businesses looking to expand their contact base. Wikis connect ideas, issues, terms, plus places, and people at low cost too. Just as social networks on the web often act as a customer relationship management tool for companies selling products and services, the will do likewise for community based networking around issues and locations where prior knowledge of existing friends is far less important. Social media networks are world-wide. Sports people are generally less nimble in technology and more so in real world. The efforts in sports can help to drive the social media sites into those demographics. Social networking is used for business purposes at LinkedIn.com. LinkedIn interconnects professionals. It claims to have more than 20 million registered users from 150 different industries as of October 2008. Professional networking sites function as online meeting places for business and industry professionals. Other sites are bringing this model for niche business professional networking. Virtual communities for business allow individuals to be accessible. People establish their real identity in a verifiable place. These individuals then interact with each other or within groups that share common business interests and goals. They can also post their own user generated content in the form of blogs, pictures, slide shows and videos. Like a social network, the consumer essentially becomes the publisher. A professional network is used for the business to business marketplace. These networks improve the ability for people to advance professionally, by finding, connecting and networking with others. Business professionals can share experiences with others who have a need to learn from similar experiences. The traditional way to interact is face-to-face. Interactive technology makes it possible for people to network with their peers from anywhere, at anytime in an online environment. Professional network services attract, aggregate and assemble large business-focused audiences by creating informative and interactive meeting places. Social networks are beginning to be adopted by healthcare professionals as a means to manage institutional knowledge, disseminate peer to peer knowledge and to highlight individual physicians and institutions. The advantage of using a dedicated medical social networking site is that all the members are screened against the state licensing board list of practitioners.25 The role of social networks is especially of interest to pharmaceutical companies who spend approximately "32 percent of their marketing dollars" attempting to influence the opinion leaders of social networks.26 A new trend is emerging with social networks created to help its members with various physical and mental ailments. For people suffering from life altering diseases, PatientsLikeMe offers its members the chance to connect with others dealing with similar issues and research patient data related to their condition. For alcoholics and addicts, SoberCircle gives people in recovery the ability to communicate with one another and strengthen their recovery through the encouragement of others who can relate to their situation. Daily strength is also a website that offers support groups for a wide array of topics and conditions, including the support topics offered by PatientsLikeMe and SoberCircle. edit Social networks for social good Several websites are beginning to tap into the power of the social networking model for social good. Such models may be highly successful for connecting otherwise fragmented industries and small organizations without the resources to reach a broader audience with interested and passionate users. Users benefit by interacting with a like minded community and finding a channel for their energy and giving. 27 Examples include SixDegrees.org,TakingITGlobal and Network for Good. The charity badge is often used within the above context. edit Typical structure of a social networking service edit Basics In general, social networking services allow users to create a profile for themselves, and can be broken down into two broad categories: internal social networking (ISN)28 and external social networking (ESN)29 sites, such as Orkut,MySpace, Facebook and Bebo. Both types can increase the feeling of community among people. An ISN is a closed/private community that consists of a group of people within a company, association, society, education provider and organization or even an "invite only" group created by a user in an ESN. An ESN is open/public and available to all web users to communicate and are designed to attract advertisers. ESN's can be smaller specialised communities (i.e. linked by a single common interest eg TheSocialGolfer, ACountryLife.Com, Great Cooks Community) or they can be large generic social networking sites (eg MySpace, Facebook etc). However, whether specialised or generic there is commonality across the general approach of social networking sites. Users can upload a picture of themselves, create their 'profile' and can often be "friends" with other users. In most social networking services, both users must confirm that they are friends before they are linked. For example, if Alice lists Bob as a friend, then Bob would have to approve Alice's friend request before they are listed as friends. Some social networking sites have a "favorites" feature that does not need approval from the other user. Social networks usually have privacy controls that allows the user to choose who can view their profile or contact them, etc. Several social networks in Asian markets such as India, China, Japan and Korea have reached not only a high usage but also a high level of profitability. Services such as QQ (China), Mixi (Japan), Cyworld (Korea) or the mobile-focused service Mobile Game Town by the company DeNA in Japan (which has over 10 million users) are all profitable, setting them apart from their western counterparts.30 edit Some social networks have additional features, such as the ability to create groups that share common interests or affiliations, upload or stream live videos, and hold discussions in forums. Geosocial networking co-opts internet mapping services to organize user participation around geographic features and their attributes. can follow the the trend for more interoperability between social networks Technology from OpenID and OpenSocial began this trend. Acceptance of wiki layers and would be accepted. Business Models Few social networks currently charge money for membership. * can join MySpace and Facebook by presenting online advertising. Hence, seeking large memberships is a key to incomes and charging for membership is counter productive. Deeper information on each user allows better targeted advertising. * , with bridges among various content areas, is sure to have deeper information on individuals than most other competitors. Other ways to make money * Others are doing online marketplaces, such as the Facebook's Marketplace. * Others are selling professional information and social connections to businesses, such as LinkedIn. Social networks operate under An autonomous business model Wikis, as well as social media networks, have an autonomous business model. The members serve dual roles: as both the suppliers and the consumers of content. is with an autonomous business model that is fortified with the content created from suite of robots, spiders, applets and other applications. An autonomous business model is in contrast to a traditional business model in the newspaper industry and many other industries. Suppliers and consumers are distinct agents. With the suppliers and consumers are blended and hooked into the operation with the handshakes that occur more in an automatic fashion. Revenue is typically gained in the autonomous business model via advertisements, but subscription-based revenue is possible when membership and content levels are sufficiently high. Other business models will including digital goods (personalization, avatars, background music, skins, gifts, etc.) or link to mobile first made successful in Asia.40 QQ's revenues in 2007 were US$523 million41 and a US$225 million profit.40 In general, social networking services allow users to create a profile for themselves, and can be broken down into two broad categories: internal social networking (ISN)28 and external social networking (ESN)29 sites, such as Orkut,MySpace, Facebook and Bebo. Both types can increase the feeling of community among people. An ISN is a closed/private community that consists of a group of people within a company, association, society, education provider and organization or even an "invite only" group created by a user in an ESN. An ESN is open/public and available to all web users to communicate and are designed to attract advertisers. ESN's can be smaller specialised communities (i.e. linked by a single common interest eg TheSocialGolfer, ACountryLife.Com, Great Cooks Community) or they can be large generic social networking sites (eg MySpace, Facebook etc). However, whether specialised or generic there is commonality across the general approach of social networking sites. Users can upload a picture of themselves, create their 'profile' and can often be "friends" with other users. In most social networking services, both users must confirm that they are friends before they are linked. For example, if Alice lists Bob as a friend, then Bob would have to approve Alice's friend request before they are listed as friends. Some social networking sites have a "favorites" feature that does not need approval from the other user. Social networks usually have privacy controls that allows the user to choose who can view their profile or contact them, etc. International Awareness Several social networks in non USA markets (in India, China, Japan Brazil and Korea) have reached high usage levels. Furthermore, some also have high levels of profitability. Services such as QQ (China), Mixi (Japan), Cyworld (Korea) or the mobile-focused service Mobile Game Town by the company DeNA in Japan (which has over 10 million users) are all profitable, setting them apart from their western counterparts. The international nature of sports and the Olympics presents a tremendous head start in awareness of other markets. Likewise, the wikis are already well understood and established internationally. The competitive advantages for the short and long term for given a role in sports is going to greatly assist future perspectives and guide for better decision-making outcomes. Another international success has been built with the mobilization of gaming on a desktop computer to a bridge that unhooks the experience from the desktop. This can occur, for example, with cell phones. The opportunities for the profits is in the bridge building, or as described in the the handshakes. Other companies in other countries have already earned profits by building applications that migrate data from one container to another -- just as proposes. Connection with casual games (on QQ in China or Mobile Game Town in Japan) drive QQ's revenues in 2007 to US $523 million and US$ 225 million profit. Another success is the link to mobile, first made successful in Asia. Lifting the conent from Wikipedia.org and the wikis and moving it to other devices, such as mobile phones, is a proven pathway for profits. This is the time for to devote resources to building the agents and avatars for porting wiki content to external readers and tech/gadget players. Big Brother There is a perceived privacy threat in relation to placing too much personal information in the hands of large corporations or governmental bodies, allowing a profile to be produced on an individual's behavior on which decisions, detrimental to an individual, may be taken. The efforts are ideal to counter these threats as is a small business, not a corporate giant, is free-market driven, not a governmental authority, and is open source with its data, not a closed and proprietary lock-box. With the issue over the control of data - information having been altered or removed by the user may in fact be retained and/or passed to 3rd parties. must operate in an ethical and responsible manner. :: This danger was highlighted when the controversial social networking site Quechup harvested e-mail addresses from users' e-mail accounts for use in a spamming operation. Potential for misuse The relative freedom afforded by social networking services has caused concern regarding the potential of its misuse by individual patrons. The misuse of social networking services has led many to cast doubt over whether any information on these services can in fact be regarded as true. Perhaps localized wiki information that blends from a host of sources as proposed by could prevent miss-information from hitting the mainstream media because of easier access to a wide range of sources that are funneled into wiki containers. ::In October 2006, a fake Myspace profile created in the name of Josh Evans by Lori Janine Drew led to the suicide of Megan Meier. The event incited global concern regarding the use of social networking services for bullying purposes. ::In Pittsburgh, in October 2008, the media reported on a story of a campaign worker who had the letter "B" scrated on her face. ::In July 2008, a Briton, Grant Raphael, was ordered to pay a total of GBP £22,000 (about USD $44,000) for libel and breach of privacy. Raphael had posted a fake page on Facebook purporting to be that of a former schoolfriend Matthew Firsht, with whom Raphael had fallen out in 2000. The page falsely claimed that Firsht was homosexual and that he was dishonest. ::In September 2008, the profile of Australian Facebook user Elmo Keep was banned by the site's administrators on the grounds that it violated the site's terms of use. Keep is one of several users of Facebook who were banned from the site on the presumption that their names aren't real, as they bear resemblance the names of characters like Sesame Street's Elmo.